Perfect Imperfections
by MissySassafrass
Summary: There is rivalry at Forks High, and two students are about to enter the midst of it unknowingly. Two groups of senior students go head to head, trying to win the newest students over to their side. Summary sucks, more info inside!
1. The beginning

**Summary:** There is rivalry at Forks High, and two students are about to enter the midst of it unknowingly. Two groups of senior students go head to head, trying to win the newest students over to their side. One fights with friendship and loyalty, the other with manipulation and betrayal. Cat fights at every corner, verbal assaults in every confrontation, when will the madness cease to exist? Despite the turf wars, the teens still manage to have fun and fall in love. Human.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or it's characters, besides my OC Sarah. However, SM has kindly let me borrow them for the duration of this story... -Cough.- This story is currently unbeta'd, however, if you'd like to beta for me, send me a message on twitter or here!

* * *

**April 19, 2010.**

**Monday.**

**Forks, Washington.**

The steady drum of rain against the roof of the school was maddening. For some reason it just cemented the fact that she was trapped inside, cooped up within these mundane walls doing work that she probably wouldn't even need in the future. Beside her, a pixie like girl was scribbling away at a blank sheet of printer paper. On her other side, a delicate blond was seated, quietly writing abstract thoughts and ideas. What a dull way to spend their day. The girl writing jerked in surprise when her chair was kicked from beneath the table, light green orbs flashing up to focus on the cheeky male in front of her.

Sarah McCarty and Emmett McCarty were siblings. Emmett was older by two minutes, and he seemed the cheerier of the two as well. Sarah was the more mellower and calmer of the two, always managing to talk some sense into her older brother. The McCarty family had moved to Forks back when the group was in Elementary School, and since the first couple days the two had attended school, they became an important part of the group. Like typical growing teenagers, they had their fights and arguments, but they were never enough to keep them apart for long.

Except that couldn't be said for the old part of the group.

Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and Victoria Hunter use to be real close with them, but during middle school that changed really quick. Victoria's parents came into some quick, and very dirty money which had Lauren and Jessica fawning over her from the start. Instantly, the group split into two very distinctive sections. Jessica, Victoria and Lauren against Bella, Alice, Edward, Sarah and Emmett.

Bella glanced forward to the front of the classroom with a sigh. The clock was ticking loudly, echoing in the semi-silence. For some reason, this period seemed to be passing slower and slower. A sudden hiss to her left had the table glancing over. Alice was cursing up a storm, carefully trying to erase a smudge that stretched across the paper due to the point of her pencil breaking under pressure.

"Jeez, shorty, got a lil bit of pent up anger there?" Emmett's teasing voice drifted across the table to the ruffled pixie's ear. Sarah kicked her brother's shin in response, which earned her a hiss of pain.

"Shut up, Emmett. She's frazzled for obvious reasons. Lauren and Jessica have been scheming again." Bella was quick to jump in, if anything to keep an argument for happening in the middle of Economics. Edward let a light smirk twist at his lips, reaching across the table to set his hand upon his girlfriend's. "Ali, chill. They won't do anything, especially with Bella and Sarah here on your side."

Truth be told, while Sarah was the more level headed of the group along with Edward(sometimes), when provoked properly she explodes. That was one of the reasons Victoria quickly abandoned the group when the opportunity arose. Since then, at least one of the three had gotten their ass handed to them by either Sarah or Bella. Conversation from that point on seemed to flow easily. Alice and Edward discussed her newest fashion ideas, with the occasional input from Sarah who enjoyed fashion just as much as her friend. Emmett, Sarah and Bella debated on attending the beach bonfire that weekend in La Push, which brought Alice's and Edward's attention away from Fashion.

"Jacob called last night and told me there was a bonfire this Friday on First Beach. Are you all in, or we going to do something else?" It was well known that the group rarely separated when going anywhere, only when the couples, Alice and Edward mostly, went on dates.

"I'm all for it! I wanna kick me some Quiluete ass!" Sarah exclaimed, low enough to not disturb the class, but loud enough for the excitement to be noticeable. Sarah and Emmett had a bet going that Paul and Sam couldn't beat her in a fair game of Volleyball. One on two. So far, it was correct, and so far, she's been racking in some pretty money.

Paul Meraz, in Sarah's eyes, was a fine piece of ass. Beautiful mocha skin, with the brightest brown eyes she has ever seen. His anger was fierce, too. So fierce in fact that, when he was mad enough, his eyes seemed to change to black. Paul was tall, towering over her petite 5'3 by at least a foot more. The thing she almost could never keep her eyes off of was his rip body. Hard, washboard abs with a defined V leading down into his pants. His biceps were almost as big as Emmett's, but far leaner.

"What time should be go to First Beach?" Edward calmly questioned, smiling to his cousin, Sarah. He could practically already read what was going through her mind. Edward Cullen and the McCarty's were cousins. Edward's mother, Esme Cullen, was Lucielle McCarty's sister. However, this was where Esme had decided to attend college, and it was where she met Carlisle too.

Bella was the only odd ball from the group. She was the single daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. However, when she was younger, Renee up and left her and Charlie. Since then, she hasn't heard from her mother but it no longer effected her.

Alice's older sister was Charlotte Brandon, who was two years her senior and had graduated from Forks high two years prior. Charlotte was the exact opposite of Alice. Still petite, but leggy and a blond with bright colored eyes.

During their discussion of appropriate times to head to First Beach, the bell rang and they quickly collected their belongings, heading for their next class. "Let's skip the last two periods and spend the rest of the day at the Beach. Spring break is coming up next week anyway."

They agreed on that plan and separated into two groups. Sarah, Alice and Bella went into their next class, photography, while Edward and Emmett headed for Mechanics. The teacher was already in the photography classroom when they entered and settled into their chairs. This classroom was set up completely different from the others. A partition separated a quarter of the room where lights and various backgrounds were set up for use. Another quarter of the room held the computers where students would print their pictures, and do touch ups on them if needed. Multiple, framed work from previous students and that years students were hanging on the wall. A door in the back of the classroom led to the red room where students developed the film of older cameras. The rest of the classroom was set up as close to a lounge as the school would allow.

Sarah removed her Canon Powershot SX20 IS 12.1 from her bag. It was her pride and joy. Her and Alice kept teasing each other about how she had a Canon, and Alice had a Nikon D5000 Digital SLR. Bella only had a Sony Cyber-shot DSC-HX1 9.1. Either way, they each had a wonderfully working camera for their class. Seconds before the bell rang to signal the start of class, a hoard of students rushed into the room to a disgruntled look from the Teacher who finally stood from her chair.

"Alright, Students. Today we are going to do group shots. I would prefer it if you took these photos with people you were most comfortable with, being as how they would be personal reflections of you. Now, you may only have up to three within a group, so pair up!" She called out to her students who quickly rushed around to get into a suitable group.

Sarah and the other two didn't move from their seats, and just fiddled around with their cameras. "Okay, now that we have established our groups, I would like to mention that these group will be the one you are working with for the rest of this semester. We will be doing group pictures, or group ideas along with comparing and contrasting angles of the group pictures and the difference it could make in meaning. Also, during the photo-shoots, make it as every day as you can."

With that, she motioned for the groups to get started. Sarah hopped up onto the desk, swinging her legs gently with her head tilted to the side. A beautiful smile was across her lips. Almost instantly Alice and Bella lifted their cameras, aimed and captured the photo. They had a pact that they wouldn't look at the images until they were printed and set out in a folder. During the class period they interacted as if they weren't in class, which got them a couple weird looks from the other students who were having a bit of trouble with finishing the assignment. By the time the final bell rang, each of the girls had filled two memory cards of pictures each.

Ms. Bantellio called the three over to her desk where she sat. "Girls, I am completely amazed at how easy it is for you to act in front of a camera. I also couldn't help but notice how quick you went through memory cards. Hopefully some of the pictures would be useful for other things beside this assignment, yes?"

Sarah smiled, taking the lead from the group to speak. "To be honest, I don't believe any of us realized exactly how quickly we went through memory. We were just being carefree and ourselves, and hopefully it'll show the others exactly how we react around each other and how close we are. And yes, I do believe most of these will be useful for the rest of the Semester, what with angles and all."

To any of the other students, it would appear she was sucking up to the teacher to keep within her good graces, but it wasn't that at all. Ms. Bantellio was only 21, the youngest teacher within the school. Her and the girls had a lot in common, and most often could be seen having coffee or lunch when school was out.

"Good. Now, Sarah your parents invited me over for Dinner tonight just to warn you. Now, go, or you'll be late." She smiled, sending the girls off on their way to their next class. Edward and Emmett met with them in the halls, their hands noticeably a tad dirtier than before from the grease of the engines they worked on. Alice and Edward were holding hands as they walked down the hall. On occasion he would kiss her cheek, and she was smile at him, or vice versa. Emmett had Sarah hoisted up on his back, legs around his waist with her arms loosely draped around his shoulders.

He would pause in stride, bouncing her up which had her giggling, and continue on toward the Gym where their next class was. Bella walked between the two groups, not uncomfortable at all with the way the two were reacting. Hell, some times even Emmett would carry her around piggy back. When they got to the gym, however, Emmett had to bend down a bit so Sarah wouldn't crack her forehead on the door since she wasn't paying attention, chatting away excitedly to Alice and Bella.

"Look what the cat dragged in. I wasn't aware you were into incest, Sarah. " The nasally voice echoed from across the gym where the other doors heading out to the basketball court was. Her gaze flashed toward the person responsible for the comment, the pale shade flashing with her anger.

"What the fuck did you just say, you fucking whore!?" She shouted, the gym having quieted from the prior comment. Before Emmett could latch on and keep her in place, she pushed, dropping down from her brother's back. Her bag thudded to the ground, Bella and Alice's pleas to calm down echoing in her ears but she only saw red. Seeing how this was going, Bella and Alice quickly joined their friend in her advance toward Lauren, who was sneering haughtily at her. "I said.. I wasn't aware you were into ince-.."

She wasn't able to finish her reiteration before she was knocked back from a rough punch to the face. The force sent her stumbling back and onto her ass, the heels she wore doing nothing to hold her steady.

"You better fucking watch your mouth, you fucking skank!" She seethed, her nerves already shot from the past week with their constant comments and hints that something bad was going to come along and get one of them. Lauren was screaming, shouting about assault and battery, a hand at her mouth where blood was smeared from her busted lip. Edward and Emmett quickly ran up to restrain her, and even the strength of the two combined wasn't enough to shackle her in place.

She broke from their grasp, lunging forward to knock Lauren back to the ground as she stood. Straddling her waist to hold her down, she brought her fist back to snap it forward into her face with a sickening crunch. After breaking her nose and preparing to punch her again, she was yanked back and tossed the short distance into Emmett's grasp. His arms secured hers down along her sides as Felix, one of the jocks on the football team, knelt down to help Lauren to her feet. But then she was quickly sent off on her own to the nurses office.

Felix stepped in front of Sarah, staring down at her with a weird expression. "Dude, you're not really into incest are you?" His response was a well placed kick up into his stomach.

"No, you fucking moron! I just beat her ass for saying that shit!" Bella shook her head, waving Emmett off now that Lauren had left the gym and tugged her friend away from the surrounding crowd and into the locker room.

"Jeeze, Sarah, that was the quickest I've seen that bitch go down. And I got pictures of it!" She said to her friend, who snorted to hide her laughter. Alice, after explaining to the gym teachers what had occurred with back up from Felix, James, Angela, Emmett and Edward, quickly entered the locker room with their belongings.

"The teachers aren't going to let you get in trouble knowing it was verbal harassment on her half. But you might have to deal with a detention Wednesday." She said as she dropped their bags at their feet, and sat on the bench to unlace her shoes.

Sarah shrugged, "She got what she deserved." Angela entered the locker room then and, after hugging Sarah and muttering what a bitch Lauren was, quickly disappeared to her locker to change into her gym clothes. The locker room was quiet except for the occasional murmur about clothes, shopping or parties. Once the girls were finished getting dressed, they exited the locker room after storing their things in their lockers. Emmett and Edward was waiting outside the door, and when Sarah exited, both kissed her forehead.

Alice looped her arm through Edward's and they both headed outside onto the field. Bella, Emmett and Sarah followed behind quietly. Well, Emmett and Sarah followed behind since Bella was up on his shoulders. He had to bend down again so she didn't hit her head as well. They waited on the track, quietly talking amongst themselves until the coach showed up. He discussed what they were doing, then sent them off to form groups. Emmett and Edward decided to play football while the girl's practiced some volleyball.

The gym period passed quickly, the girls occasionally causing some form of injury to other students when they got careless. It was all in good fun, however, so they didn't get in too much trouble.

"Look out!" James called out as the football soared over his head at Bella. Sarah instantly jumped in the way, catching the ball with ease. She snapped her hand forward, sending it spiraling through the air toward the boys. Mike whistled at the throw, catching it just as easily before they continued on with their game. The girls resumed their volleyball, bunting the ball back and forth to each other. When the period was over, they headed inside and the girls took a quick shower before redressing and meeting with the guys outside the gym. The group headed for the parking lot, pushing and teasing each other about various incidents throughout the day.

"I still can't believe you knock Lauren flat on her ass!" Emmett shouted loudly, drawing the attention from a few people who quickly looked away, not wanting to draw some fury onto themselves.

"I still can't believe she had the balls to say that shit about you guys." Alice chimed in, quietly drawing her keys from her front pocket.

"Hey, she had that shit coming. You'd think by now they'd learn but apparently not!" Bella grinned cheekily as the group split, heading for their respective vehicles. Sarah hoasted herself up into Emmett's jeep, settling behind the wheel with a big smile at her brother.

"Emmy!! Let me driiiive!" She whined, pouting and widening her eyes for an innocent appearance. Her brother didn't fall for the look, but still let her drive just to shut her up. He pulled himself up into the passenger seat as she buckled her seatbelt, and started the jeep. Ugly girl by 100 Monkeys started in the jeep, blaring from the speakers. Alice waved as she and Bella climbed into her Altima. Bella had to ride with her since her old rusty truck broke down. Edward kissed Alice through the open window and headed to his Volvo. They all met up at the exit, then went their separate ways.

Sarah sang along to the song as she drove through Forks, heading for their house just on the outer edge of the town, heading toward Port Angeles. When they pulled up, she killed the ignition and hopped out gracefully. She tossed the keys to Emmett with a grin, grabbed her bag and headed up to the house. Emmett shook his head, grabbed his bag and followed behind her.

"Mother! We're hooome!" Sarah called out when they entered the house, but they were met with silence. Most of the time their Mother was in the kitchen, cooking a delicious meal, especially since they were having company later on.. but she wasn't home. Shrugging, Sarah dropped her bag at the couch and jogged up the stairs to her bedroom where she remained for the rest of the night, up until Ms. Bantellio arrived, along with her Mother, and dinner was served. Emmett headed into the living room and flopped down on the sofa to watch Tv, until dinner.

**~*~ Scene Cut ~*~**

Alice dropped Bella off at her house, who raced inside to cook dinner for her and Charlie, sitting down at the table to do her homework while she cooked. Eventually, Charlie entered the house and they had a quiet dinner, adding in comments about their day. Charlie even questioned her about why Lauren was desperately trying to charge Sarah for Assault with murder in mind. Bella quickly explained that Lauren called Sarah and Emmett out for incest, and she snapped which ended up with Lauren on the floor. After dinner, the two split up and headed to bed.

**~*~ Scene Cut ~*~**

After Alice left the Swan residence, she drove home and spent the rest of the evening cooped up in her room, working on clothing designs. She even ignored the summons for dinner, which had Charlotte picking the lock to enter the room.

"Why did you miss dinner, pixie?" Her sister asked, tilting her head to the side. She glided up to the table where Alice worked, blinking at the design that was slowly coming to life. "It's gorgeous. What is it for?"

"It's for Prom. It's either going to be Bella's, Sarah's or my dress." She murmured, paying careful attention to the detail of the dress as she cut and stitched fabric. "Well, dinner is still on the stove for when you're hungry."

Charlotte kissed Alice's hair and disappeared from the room, leaving her sister to her designs. Alice managed to get the bodice of the gown sewn properly, and finally decided to be finished with the design for tonight. She headed into her bedroom, and after taking a quick shower, headed down to the kitchen for dinner. With a bowl of pasta in her hand, she disappeared back into her bedroom to do homework, answer the text from Edward, and go to bed.

**~*~ Scene Cut. ~*~**

Edward, after leaving his girlfriend once school let out, headed home to where he had to endure his Mother's lengthy discussions about his school day. He only did it to make her happy, and she provided him with anything he needed. After talking with his Mother, and having dinner with the family, he headed up to his room to do homework, texted his girlfriend good night, then passed out on his bed.

* * *

**AN:** Well, this is my first ever fanfic that I am actually going to post up. It's unbeta'd, so, no bitching about mishaps, kay? Twitter and my blog are on my profile. =] Review please!!!


	2. The Charge

**Summary:**There is rivalry at Forks High, and two students are about to enter the midst of it unknowingly. Two groups of senior students go head to head, trying to win the newest students over to their side. One fights with friendship and loyalty, the other with manipulation and betrayal. Cat fights at every corner, verbal assaults in every confrontation, when will the madness cease to exist? Despite the turf wars, the teens still manage to have fun and fall in love. Human.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or it's characters, except for my lovely Sarah and . Sm just let's me borrow them to place them within a carefully crafted scenerio.. what am I sayin', it's not carefully crafted! It's chaos! =]

I still have no Beta, so don't hate for any grammatical errors or anything of the English sort. if you decide to flame, I will send Caius after youuuu.. Wait, he's the hotter one of the brothers. I'll send!!!!... There is no one really hideous in the movie, dang it! I'll flame you myself, there! And I'll ground you from Whitlock drama for a month!

* * *

**April 20, 2010.**

**Tuesday.**

**Forks, Washington.**

The following morning approached far too quickly, and with it, dread settled in the pit of each of their stomach. After how eventful yesterday was, they all considered skipping but, after putting on a strong face, got ready for school and left.

Just as any other day, they met in their usual spot, which was normally by Emmett's jeep but today it was Sarah's Tacoma Crew Cab. Alice was perched on the downed tail-gate of the truck beside Bella, Sarah currently inside the cab messing with the radio to find the appropriate station for them to listen to until the warning bell rang.

Emmett was currently leaning in the driver side beside his sister, arguing with her over the supremacy of hip-hop over her underground junk. Alice, overhearing their heated words, couldn't help the little giggle that slipped from her. Her friends really were rather entertaining.

Edward took this as his moment to approach his girlfriend, palms resting briefly at the inside of his knees to glide up and coax her thighs to part so he could stand between her legs. Alice was startled with the sudden touch, but eventually submitted and let him step close to her. Their lips met in a soft kiss that had Bella snorting at them.

When Alice drew back, she blew a raspberry to her friend, who just flipped her the bird. But there was a smile across her face when she did it. It was that moment that Emmett withdrew from the driver side, followed by an angry Sarah. Apparently, they had to compromise and it didn't look good.

The first song that blasted from the truck's cab was definitely underground music. The spastic and heavy beats echoed from the weather resistant speakers implanted in the bed of the truck. Sarah, suddenly feeling rather giddy despite her frustration with her brother, slid across the pavement to lean against Bella's shoulder.

"Hiii, I'm your new neighbor, get me hiiigh! If you need sugar just swing by, late at night, you know where to find me!" Emmett shook his head, mouthing playful insults to Edward and Alice who smirked in amusement.

"I'll be your servant in your dreams, cutting some paper into shapes." Sarah snipped her fingers like scissors in Bella's face, twisting to face toward the parking lot in front of Bella, rubbing her back down along the front of Bella's legs before twirling the rest of the way and right against Emmett's front. Her palms smashed into his chest, shoving him back.

"If you hear my mental fits, don't bang the wall, try to make me quit! I am not god's angel. Late at night I melt my dolls, hang them up by nooses you're not living next door to an angel!" Sarah couldn't help but lose her composure with the smile her brother gave her that just shouted he agreed with the song completely.

She playfully punched her brother in the shoulder before turning to look at her friends with a frustrated sigh. Edward, with his eyes suddenly wide, motioned over Sarah's shoulder with a nudge of his head. Everyone turned to look, only to bust out into laughter.

Lauren Mallory stepped out of her Mom's car, unable to drive due to the swollen black eye she carried. Her nose was definitely broken, if the bandage was any indication. The lower lip, however, is what made Sarah proud as all belief. There was a scratch running from the bottom corner across the surface to the middle of her lip.

"Hey, Lauren! Nice shiner!" Alice called out with a malicious smile to the female, who shied away at first, then shot them all a chilled glare. She quickly rushed off as Sarah lifted her hand to her face to kiss her knuckles, lips meeting with the chilled surface of her sapphire ring set in a white gold band. The reason behind her ripped up lip.

"Did you guys see her lip? That looked so fucked." Emmett clapped his hand down on Sarah's shoulder, squeezing affectionately. He was proud of his little sister for being able to stick up for herself.

Edward lifted Alice up from the tail-gate as the bell rang. Bella quickly slipped from the bed and pushed the tail-gate up. She tossed her bag over her shoulder, looped her arm with Alice's who was finally set down by Edward, and walked with Sarah to the driver's door.

Sarah quickly turned off the engine, grabbed her bag, closed the door and locked her truck up. She looped her arm into Alice's, placing the smaller female between the slightly taller women and they headed off to their first period.

**~*~ Scene Cut ~*~**

Sarah yawned lightly, stretching her arms up into the air, playfully smack Bella upon the cheek as well. She gasped, ducking beneath the off punch Bella threw at her, and stuck her tongue out before continuing on into the cafeteria. Edward and Alice were already seated at the table, their trays barely touch in front of them as they conversed.

Without saying a word, Sarah dropped her bag down next to Alice, Bella dropping her's next to Edward, and they both headed into the lunch line. "Do you think Lauren will show her face in the cafeteria?"

"With how vain she is? Probably not. " Sarah responded to Bella's question as she paid for her lunch, and her friends. She glanced over to the table to see Emmett finally arriving, and she shook her head. Is he ever on time to anything?

After paying, they both headed back to the table. Almost no one dared to sit at the table due to the fact it was always occupied by the Cullen/McCarty group. When Sarah and Bella sat down, Emmett swooped in to steal certain items from their trays. Mostly an apple from Sarah and a bag of Cheetos from Bella.

Grinning, both girls pulled spares from within their coat pockets. "Damn!"

Emmett had been denied a victory once more this week. He still did it for the amusement though. The table conversed quietly among themselves as they nibbled at their food. They were discussing the girl's photography class when the cafeteria grew quiet. Surprised, they each looked to the door where the reason for the silence stood.

Victoria, with a sly sneer upon her lips, stood with her two lackeys beside her. Crimson waves were strewn about her face, wind blown from riding in a convertible that cost more than the Cullen's Aston. Her mocha shaded eyes were blazing with her hatred, centered solely on the table where Bella and the others sat.

Sarah, smirking slightly, glanced over to Lauren, taking in the damage done much better now that she was looking directly at her. Her fake, tanned skin was bruised all along one half of her face, the bruises poorly covered by her foundation and concealer. The shiner definitely wasn't fading away any. The deep purple of the mark brought a sense of pride deep within Sarah's chest. However, it was her sneering lips that iced the cake. Swollen, busted, and ripped open at least half an inch or so.

"Well, well, well.... Come back for me?" Sarah questioned the trio, twisting in her chair to sit with her side facing them. One leg was lifted, bent at the knee to rest the bottom of her DC's against the chair to her other side. Alice reached out to put a restraining hand on Sarah's shoulder, but knew that if trouble started, she wouldn't be able to stop the lethal female.

Victoria's sneer grew more bitter. "Are you happy for yourself, McCarty? You had to bust Lauren's face open to feel prettier about yourself? "

Sarah's gaze narrowed, as did Bella's. Both of them knew the only reason Lauren looked so pretty was due to the massive amounts of make-up she lathered on her face daily before class, and during the classes. To be honest, they were surprise she hadn't started breaking out due to how much yuck was stacked into her pores.

"At least we are natural beauties, and not false broads who wear too much makeup." Alice chimed in with a victorious grin. It was true. None of them hardly ever wore makeup, and when they did it was only for special occasions. Even then there was barely any on, just eyeliner, mascara, a bit of eyeshadow and some lip-gloss.

Victoria snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her hand. "Like you trash is pretty at all.."

Sarah quirked a brow. For being their bitter enemy, she sure as hell didn't come up with a very good comeback. "Really Vicky... is that all you could come up with?"

Her rival's gaze narrowed to mere slits, the shade of her iris' seeming to melt to an almost crimson hue. "You little bitch.. you think just because you are all big and bad that it makes you the popular one. The Queen of this school is me, and you better learn your place!"

During her little rant, Victoria took a couple steps forward to shorten the distance between the two females. The tap of her heels were drawn out by the sharpness of her voice. Sarah slid from her chair, standing only about two inches shorter than Victoria due to the heel difference in their shoes.

"And you believe that by being a filthy rich whore who spreads her legs for any dick is the Queen of anything? Maybe STD's, but hunny, have you noticed more people actually enjoy hanging out with me and my friends? We don't talk shit about people unless they warrant it. Learn your place, bitch. If I can knock your ass on the ground, you should stay there." Sarah's voice lost most of it's emotions, chilled and calmly spoken.

All of a sudden, her head was snapped to the side with a loud clap. Her cheek stung from where Victoria smacked her across the face, and as she slowly turned her head back forward, the smile across the other girl's face caused something to snap within her and she retaliated.

Too quick for Victoria to respond, she snapped her palm forward to impact with the front of her throat, temporary forcing her windpipe to close which had her gasping for breath. The next thing she did was drop down, sweeping her legs out from beneath her. When Victoria collapsed to the ground, grasping her throat with tears in her eyes, Sarah sprung, pinning the girl down with her slight weight.

"Don't you EVER hit me you fucking cunt, or next time you won't be conscious." Without further assault upon the knocked down female, who was finally gaining control of her breathing, she stalked over to her friends, snatched up her bag, and left the cafeteria. Emmett cast a worried look after his sister, not about her for the most part, but for the rest of the school should anyone cross her right now.

Bella and Alice, sensing the necessity of their presence, quickly exited the cafeteria behind their friend. It didn't take them long to catch up to Sarah, who was headed directly for the Parking lot. It looked like they were skipping the rest of their afternoon classes, which was fine with them. She was their friend, their sister, and she was top priority.

With silence heavy between them, but with no tension, Sarah unlocked the truck and let the girl's climb in. Once they were all situated and buckled in, she started the engine, slammed it into reverse, and backed out. The minute she was far enough so she didn't hit Edward's Volvo, she shifted into Drive, and flew from the parking lot with a roar from the engine.

The ride to Sarah's house was quiet except for the low growl of the Tacoma. It seemed to just echo what the driver was feeling, and it executed precision turns with ease that normally, Sarah wouldn't do. Hell, she wouldn't ever go over 55, and now she was pushing 75 in the town. Having connections with Bella's dad seemed to benefit her, she wasn't pulled over during her insane trek.

When they finally pulled up to Sarah's house, she cut the engine and climbed out, locking up the truck after the girls exited too with their belongings. Despite being in the cold, dreary and rainy Washington, Sarah and Emmett lived on a ranch of sorts. A ranch styled house was set in the front of 10 acres of forest, and open meadows that stretched long enough for a horse to have free rein.

The girl's quickly entered the house where they were greeted by , who at the look upon her daughter's face, shooed the girls off to do something to alleviate the anger. They dropped their things off in Sarah's room, went back down stairs and out into the backyard. From there, they headed off into the ten acres, heading for one of the peaceful meadows they usually go to for sanctuary.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Alice finally approached the subject cautiously. She glanced out the corner of her eye at her friend while also remaining aware of the path she was taking so she didn't face-plant like each of them had done before.

"She just got on my nerves, okay? And her smacking me just sealed the deal. I don't deal with that bullshit, and you know it Alice." Sarah didn't really need to explain herself. Ever since she had entered middle school, she'd had some weird aversion to anything physical with people she didn't know, or didn't like. She didn't even like shaking hands with new people, but did anyway to keep up pleasantries. And to make it physical violence? That always tipped her off into the deep end.

Bella remained quiet, thinking to herself about the clusterfuck of days that started exactly two days ago. First, Victoria and Lauren start baiting them, claiming to be knowing something was going to happen to one of the them and it would be devastating for the most part. Yet, so far nothing has happened except for the two getting their asses handed to them on a silver platter.

"Ya know, I wonder why they even bother anymore. I'm sure they realize no one really likes them anyway, and the only reason people act like they do is because they are intimidated. And for bloody fucksakes! Haven't they gotten tired of having to pay medical bills cause they get their asses beat by us?" Bella finally erupted with her own mini rant which had Sarah blinking in surprise. Here she was thinking she was the only one with any anger deep within her heart, but apparently not.

By this point they had arrived at the meadow, Sarah parting the bushes for the girl's to head through before her. Luscious green grass spread out before them, the space open and airy and perfect for peace and quiet. Soft, lilac shaded flowers of various kinds dotted the meadow beautifully, with the occasional daisy or cluster of clovers spread out from the tree line they entered, to the other end of the meadow about a mile off.

A small creek cut through the meadow with the softest grass to lay back in and watch the skies. That was where the girls were headed, to lay back in the grass and watch the clouds roll across the pale blue sky. They settled down, the grass beneath their head acting as a make-shift pillow. A surprisingly warm breeze whistled through the meadow, sending stray strands of different shaded hair into the girl's faces, which had them giggling lightly.

"I can't wait until Friday." Sarah stated after a couple minutes of silence. She tilted her head to look beside her at Bella and Alice.

"Me neither. It'll be a lot of fun!" Bella exclaimed, glance briefly to both Sarah and Alice before returning her attention to the sky. Alice just nodded, remaining quiet and the meadow soon was filled with silence. Well, as silent as one could be within the forest. Birds softly chirped, while the creek bubbled along beside them.

It was so serene that within minutes, all their troubles were gone, and they eventually drifted into a light sleep, each of them shifting to be more comfortable during their outdoor nap. They would have sleep for hours within that meadow, but the crack of thunder and the sudden downpour of a light shower had them jolted awake.

Each let out a startled shriek, and they quickly started running through the forest back toward the house that was about 3 miles away from the meadow. Alice almost tripped in her haste to get to drier shelter, but Sarah caught her with a laugh. "Come on!"

They quickly made their way through the bushes lining the pasture, and continued running full sprint. Sarah's mother was standing on the porch, talking to a worried Emmett and Edward. Once the boys saw them coming, they sighed, shook their heads and leaned against the wall. Mrs. McCarty headed inside to gather three towels for the soaked girls so they could get at least a little bit dry before entering the house.

Alice bolted up the stairs, pressed a rain wet kiss to her boyfriend's cheek, and took the towel from Mrs. McCarty, wrapping it around her tiny little body. Sarah and Bella followed suite, wrapping the towels around them. Emmett ruffled his sister's hair, which had her almost growling at him in frustration.

"Lauren and Victoria are trying to get an assault charge on you, Sarah." Edward, after a couple minutes of silence, finally stated.

* * *

**A/N: **I created a banner for my story, and a new button for my affiliations. =] Check them out on my blog spot! Link is on the profile.


	3. Collision with the Whitlocks

**Summary:**There is rivalry at Forks High, and two students are about to enter the midst of it unknowingly. Two groups of senior students go head to head, trying to win the newest students over to their side. One fights with friendship and loyalty, the other with manipulation and betrayal. Cat fights at every corner, verbal assaults in every confrontation, when will the madness cease to exist? Despite the turf wars, the teens still manage to have fun and fall in love. Human.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or it's characters, except for my lovely Sarah and . Sm just let's me borrow them to place them within a carefully crafted scenerio.. what am I sayin', it's not carefully crafted! It's chaos! =]

* * *

**April 21, 2010.**

**Wednesday.**

**Forks, Washington.**

The drive to school that morning was filled with ill felt tension. Lucielle McCarty had received the phone call last night from Chief Swan, informing her of the situation and charge. She had approached her daughter, angry tears trickling down her cheeks, and hugged Sarah, refusing to let go. Who could blame her? The Chief of Police said there could be a possibility that she would be arrested for Assault and Battery.

Sarah had no worries, however. That didn't mean she wasn't angry, oh no. She was definitely bubbling with rage that just threatened to explode and cause mayhem. Through out the entire morning before school, Sarah was followed closely by Emmett and Edward, neither letting her out of their sights should the three bitches arrive; Jessica, Lauren or Victoria.

When Sarah entered her photography class, trailed by Alice and Bella, Ms. Bantellio gave her a light smile, understanding exactly what was going on. Their Mother's were best friends for a reason, and word gets around quickly in a small town like Forks. Sarah settled down in her chair, removing her portfolio from her bag and flipped it open to the multitude of photos she had taken.

Alice and Bella followed suite, and during the rest of the period, sorted through the pictures for the best angle, best portrait, and other ideas Ms. Bantellio asked for. During the period, however, an office assistant entered the classroom with a yellow slip which had Sarah groaning in frustration. The student moved over to her without responding to Ms. Bantellio's question, and passed it along.

Sarah cursed loudly, reading over the slip. Detention until five o'clock! Once the bell rang, they packed their belongings, stood, spoke with the teacher for a few minutes before heading off to their last class. They entered the Gym, having not seen Emmett or Edward yet and figured they must have been held up.

They headed into the locker room, the sneers of the trio finally being seen for the day. However, they tried not to approach for obvious reasons. The girls quickly changed into their Gym Clothes and exited before there could be any cat fights. Sarah jogged out onto the track, where she was punched roughly in the shoulder by Mike Newton, who she flashed a bitter glare at.

"Whoa! Feisty!" He grinned, which had her shaking her head with a small smile. "Moron."

Victoria shoved past her, violently bumping her shoulder into Sarah's side. Mike paused, he had been about to walk away but that move just screamed 'Take the Bait, Sarah.' She froze, inhaling deeply, and then counted to fifty in her mind. By that moment, Emmett had arrived up behind her, and settled his massive paws down against her shoulders, practically settling her in place with his strength.

Alice stood in front of her friend with a worried expression. Victoria and her little clique apparently didn't realize how easy she got off yesterday when she confronted her in the cafeteria like that. Sarah, if she had really wanted to, could have done worse than what she even did with Lauren's face.

The coach decided today that the genders were going to be split into two different grounds. The guys got to play flag footballs, while the females were stuck doing gymnastics for lord knows why. Emmett and Edward shot looks to each other, silently conveying that there is no possible way either one of them could bait each other this way, and headed off to the other end of the field with the football.

Alice pursed her lips in distaste, she, along with the other two, didn't really like gymnastics, but it seemed they would have to deal. They settled down onto the track, next to each other in a triangle manner. Legs were spread and soles of their shoes pressed into each others. They grabbed hands, and each took turns pulling from one side to the other, stretching their bodies.

After that they shifted onto their feet, and headed out into the grass where the rest of the girls were. The female coach motioned for the girls to split onto either side of the small area, the three heading to one area while Victoria, Jessica and Lauren went across from them, sneers upon their faces.

Glares and muttered insults were thrown when the coach wasn't looking, but thanks to Sarah's fists of fury in Monday's lesson, she was keen to keep a watchful eye on all six girls. Bella thought that the trio should be damn thankful for that small miracle. Sarah remained tensed and prepared to beat all three of them to death, stopped only by Alice and Bella cracking jokes to try and distract her, mainly at Emmett and Edward's expense.

Because the boys were distracted watching Sarah like overprotective mother hen's, they were being creamed by an increasingly smug Mike Newton, and that was not sitting well with them. Their annoyance, on the other hand, was enough to make Sarah crack a smile, count to 100 and attempt to ignore the snide comments from Victoria, Lauren and Jessica.

Unfortunately, these tried and tested anger management techniques were really hard to maintain when some whoreish brunette body-checked you into a locker. Sarah whirled around, her eyes narrowed at a smirking Jessica.

"What the hell?" Sarah growled, before stalking toward Jessica, who quickly backed up, fear flashing in her eyes. Sarah could understand Victoria confronting her, because frankly, she had never credited Victoria with an over abundance of brains. But Jessica, for the most part, was the 'smart' one. Not saying much, but she should have at least figured out not to provoke Sarah today. Before Sarah even had a chance to shove Jessica into the opposite set of lockers, Bella had a hold of her arm, and pulled her back.

"Stop." Bella whispered in Sarah's ear.

"Hell no. She shoved me into a locker!" Sarah growled back viciously.

"Aww, what's wrong McCarty? Your balance a little off today?" She asked condescendingly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Bella narrowed her eyes at Jessica. She was baiting Sarah on purpose. Did she want a broken nose? She had seen her cronies, right?

"No. Watch how I balance perfectly while giving you a fat lip." Sarah smirked dangerously, before darting forward out of Bella's grasp and pinning Jessica to the locker.

"Sarah! She's not worth it!" Bella and Alice begged, trying to pull Sarah from the other girl. Jessica and Victoria were standing off to the side, watching the scene before them with barely interested glances.

The two finally managed to yank Sarah away from Jessica, who looked strangely disappointed. Sarah swung at Jessica, but her best friends yanked her back just far enough to ensure that she missed Jessica's face, even if it is only by a hair's breadth.

Bella and Alice dragged Sarah from the locker room and found Edward and Emmett waiting for them, both of whom ran forward to help.

"Let me go!" Sarah told her brother in a hard voice, more than delighted to return to the locker room and beat some ass.

"Are you going to stop going all Jackie Chan on the trio?" Emmett questioned, his voice just as hard as Sarah's. After a few seconds, Sarah ceased her struggles.

"Good." Emmett replied, before letting his sister escape from his grasp. Sarah just glared at him.

"I think Jessica was trying to get you to hit her." Alice stated after Sarah calmed, glaring at the door to the locker room.

"Why the hell would she do that?" Edward inquired, his expression melting into confusion.

"Another battery charge against Sarah. Or reinforcing the fact that Sarah has 'anger issues'. When she hit the other two, there was a load of people to testify to the fact that Sarah was provoked. We were the last people in there." Bella replied solemnly. Her friends swiveled their heads to look at her. She rolled her eyes at their expressions of wonder.

"My father is the Chief. After a few years, you pick up on stuff." She mumbled lowly, frustrated with their stares.

"Like osmosis." Emmett smirked playfully, which earned him a smack from his sister and Bella. Alice bounced over to Sarah with a small, apologetic smile. "Sorry that you have detention, but we'll met up at my house... or Edward's, actually, and then go shopping for Friday."

Sarah nodded, lifted up her belongings from where she dropped them earlier when Edward and Emmett latched onto her, and headed from the gym to the Health classroom. It would figure she'd get detention, and none of the others from the opposite team would. Once inside the room, she settled into a chair in the back and rested her head on the desk.

The teacher entered, made a note that Sarah arrived, and sat behind the front desk to read the newspaper. For the most part, Sarah drifted into sleep, occasionally waking up when the teacher would cough or scrape the chair back. An hour later she was jolted awake by Emmett throwing her over his shoulder. "Huh?"

Bella and Sarah giggled at Sarah's sleepy expression, one carrying her belongings over her shoulder.

"I thought we were meeting at Edward's..." Sarah slurred, still partially asleep. She brought her arms up to dig her elbows into Emmett's back, her chin settled in her palms to gaze at her two friends. "We decided to come get you!"

Sarah gave a feminine grunt, remembering that she rode in to school today with Edward. She hopped they didn't come in the Volvo, and hopefully her truck or the jeep. Apparently, her thoughts were spoken out loud, cause the other four started laughing. None of them answered her question, but she saw when they got out into the parking lot that the jeep was their mode of transportation.

Emmett deposited his sister in the passenger seat, which had her squealing with the sudden change of position. She stuck her tongue out at him, which had him grabbing for it. Though he was too slow, and she pulled it back into her mouth. Bella and Alice shook their heads, and with a boost from Edward and Emmett, climbed into the backseat. Edward hoisted himself up after the girl's and settled in the middle between them.

Emmett loped around to the driver side, and hopped in to start the engine with a dull roar. His hip-hop and rap junk exploded from the radio, which had Sarah grumbling and reaching behind her for her school bag. After rifling through her stuff, she pulled a CD case from the depths, removed the CD and popped it into the radio.

The rap stopped, only for her mix of hip-hop, grunge, underground, rap and some stray country to start playing. Emmett frowned, reaching out to change the function on the radio only for his hand to be smacked away by Sarah's. Alice and Bella snickered. They completely loved watching the two siblings try to one up the other. However, it failed repeatedly.

The drive to the only store in Forks was normal, for them at least. Each of the girls took turns shouted out the lyrics to the songs. Seeing as how Sarah always played this remix of collected songs, the lyrics were pretty well known. Especially since everyone recommended a song or two. Sarah, Bella, and Alice were performing a rather horrendous version of Lil Wayne's 'We be steady mobbing' when they pulled up to the store.

Emmett, unable to contain his gruff laughter, let the engine run until the song was finished, then turned off the jeep. Emmett dropped from the jeep with a grin, reaching up to lift the pixie up from the backseat and down to the cement. In return, she pressed a grateful kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Emmy!"

Edward helped Bella out, while Sarah just dropped from the Jeep like she was doing it her whole life. Well, technically, three years out of her life. Emmett grabbed up Alice again, settling her on his shoulders which had Edward smiling when his girlfriend's face lit up.

"Come on, you know if we don't get some of the food for Friday the Quiluetes will eat it all!" Sarah shouted out in false frustration. Edward draped an arm over her shoulder, and Bella's, leading both of the girls into the store with Emmett toting Alice behind them.

Every since the group had formed in elementary school, they had been close, tight-knit even. Each member was affectionate to the point that they gained weird looks in public. Alice had no problem with the affection between Edward and the other girls, and Edward had no problem with Emmett's affection to Alice. They understood where the thin line was, and none dared to cross it.

Sarah slipped from beneath Edward's arm, darting forward to grab a cart to which Bella, with minimum aid from Edward due to her mild clumsiness, eased herself into the front of the cart, facing sideways with her legs tossed over the edge.

"Onward to the sugary sweetness!" Bella shouted out in mock authority. Sarah paused, saluted to her, then started running forward quickly, pushing the cart toward the sweet isle. "Aye aye Captain!"

Alice, with her hands securely interlaced with Emmett's, kicked her legs slightly like she was riding horse back, and Emmett started forward in a brisk run, getting the pixie use to the movement before breaking into a slow run. She squealed in excitement like she was still 5. Which.. at times, she sure as hell acted like it.

Edward shook his head at the two's behavior, and ambled off behind them. Within seconds of Sarah and Bella's disappearance down an isle, the sound of two carts crashing together echoed through the store. Emmett rushed forward with Alice holding on for dear life, and Edward jogged after. Hopefully, they weren't too hurt, but knowing Bella and Sarah, someone would need Carlisle.

Carlisle was Edward's father, and a doctor. The best one in Forks at that. He was also well acquainted with Bella and Sarah's habits. Bella could trip over thin air, while Sarah would get into fights very often.

When the final three of the group rounded the corner to the isle, they stumbled upon the sight of an overturned cart, a spilled out Bella on top of Sarah, who was on top of a honey blond male while a female version of the male stood over them with wide eyes. Emmett froze, taking in the blond's features.

She was gorgeous, there were no other words for it. Long, honey blond hair cascaded down to her mid-back in gentle waves, though it had been drawn back in a messy ponytail. Wide, aqua shaded orbs were focused on the pile of flesh on the ground. She was short, maybe only a couple inches taller than Sarah.

Sarah gave a feminine grunt and shoved Bella off of her. Who groaned lightly in pain. Edward rushed forward to help Bella to her feet, checking her over for any serious injury. The only thing that really hurt was her hip where she landed on it. More than likely, it would bruise by morning. Sarah heaved herself onto her hands and knees over the male beneath her, brightly shaded orbs wide in surprise at the handsome specimen beneath her.

"My bad.." She murmured, moving off of the male and to her feet. Offering her hand to him, she glanced up to the other blond in the isle. "Sorry for running into you guys, we weren't really paying any attention.

The male reached up, and using her as leverage, pulled himself to his feet. "That's fine, darlin'."

His southern accent made Sarah practically swoon, and Bella just shook her head with a smile, trying not to let it show that she was affected by it too. "Oh! Well, I'm Sarah, the brunette who fell from the cart is Bella, Bronze over there is Edward, the short pixie on the buff one's shoulders is Alice, and the buff one is my brother Emmett."

Sarah was quick to clear her thoughts and introduce everyone. The male in front of them smiled, waving to each of them. "I'm Jasper, and this is my sister Rosalie."

So the blond woman had a name, and what a pretty name it was, Emmett couldn't help but think. "So did you guys just move here?"

Alice piped up from the top of Emmett's shoulders, unable to resist scouring for gossip, or the newest information even if it wasn't gossip. Jasper nodded while Rosalie stepped up to stand beside him.

"Yea, we just moved here from Austin, Texas." Rosalie answered Alice, which gained her a smile from the pixie. She quickly dismounted from Emmett's shoulders with expertise. After years of practice, one can do that pretty damn well. With quick steps, Alice came up beside Bella and Sarah, taking Rosalie into a sudden hug which had her surprised.

"We'll be great friends!" She exclaimed, and none of the group could disagree. They learned the hard way not to bet against Alice. She had some weird way of predicting the future. Rosalie gave a tentative smile, while Jasper quirked a brow, probably wondering to himself 'what the fuck?'

Sarah righted the cart that was knocked over with the collision. "We really need to get things for the bonfire Friday. It's at First Beach, you guys can come if you'd like. Everyone who is important will be there."

She couldn't help the smirk, and the others laughed while Jasper and Rosalie looked confused. "Oh, you'll see tomorrow if you are going to Forks High."

Her answer to her hidden question was a nod from the two. The corner of Alice's lip quirked up in a faint smile. Seemed like the future seeing pixie caught a veeery good future! "We're just finishing up here and then heading back to our house. We need to finish unpacking."

Jasper flashed the group a smile, then lead his sister off toward the check-out with calls of "See you tomorrow," and "Talk to you later," ringing out after them. Alice scrambled into the cart with a call of "My turn!"

Sarah shook her head, quickly racing down the isle while Alice, and Bella, both grabbed items to toss into the cart. They drifted from the sweets, to the condiments, to the produce, bakery and deli, to frozen goods, and finally to the registers. By the time they ambled up to the register, Alice was barely visible to the store. Her entire body was covered by products except from her chin up.

They quickly piled everything up onto the conveyor belt. The cashier staring at them with a startled expression. That was a lot of food. However, when the food got low enough that Alice could lunge from beneath the pile, the cashier jumped back in shock which had the group clutching their sides with laughter.

"Oh.. that.. was.. brilliant.." Sarah gasped between giggles, and the Cashier, now blushing crimson, quickly continued ringing up the purchase. In total, the purchased food cost almost 300 dollars. They each had to pitch in to pay for the entire thing. So after five swipes of five different credit cards, and a couple stray dollars thrown in, they shoved three carts out to the jeep where they managed to somehow load it all inside.

"Should have brought the truck." Edward grumbled, hoisting himself into the back of the jeep and bringing his girlfriend to sit in his lap. Bella sat next to him, the other seat filled with plastic bags piled with food. Sarah giggled as she scrambled behind the steering wheel, Emmett shaking his head as he moved to climb into the passenger seat.

"To the house!" Sarah exclaimed, kicking the jeep into drive and flying from the parking lot. It only took her ten minutes to get to the Cullen's house where they planned on stashing the fuckton of bought food in the garage freezer which was large enough to hold all of it and some.

"Your dad knows about us buying this fuckload of food, right?" Sarah questioned Edward as they turned down the winding road heading toward Edward's house. It was a gorgeous, modern home with the front section made from glass. The interior was just as gorgeous seeing as how Esme was an interior designer.

"Yea, he even gave me money to help pay for it. " Which explained the fifty bucks in bills that Edward chipped in. Sarah pulled up to the garage, which glided open with a push of a button on the dashboard. The Cullen's gave each of the group a key to the house, and a remote controller garage opener. When Sarah pulled the car into the only open spot in the garage, Carlisle's Mercedes gone, Emmett quickly hopped out to help Alice down.

Edward leaped from the back, and with the help of Bella who remained in the jeep to pass down bags, started unloading. Sarah cut the engine, climbed out, and helped heave the bags to the garage freezer where she yanked the door open, and stashed the frozen meats inside. Steak, hamburgers, ribs, hot dogs, and the frozen desserts were stacked inside, barely fitting. The rest of the food that, thankfully, didn't need freezing or refrigerating, was lugged inside to be set in the kitchen.

Emmett collapsed on the sofa in the living room with a loud, exaggerated tired sigh. He propped his legs up on the coffee table, only for Alice to dance by and knock his feet off. Edward sat down next to him, switching on the television to catch the last half of the game while the girls cleaned up the kitchen, putting the other stuff away.

"Hello girls!" A gentle voice called from the staircase. Edward's Mother, Esme, was a wonderful woman. She treated the girl's like they were her own, despite the fact that she was Sarah's Aunt. Esme had bronze shaded hair that was darker than Edward's, but was a very good explanation for his strange coloring. He got his eyes from her, as well, or at least the color of them.

"Aunty Esme!" Sarah rushed over to the elder woman, who took her into a hug and brushed a kiss across her temple. Alice and Bella smiled, approaching her to be pulled into a hug as well.

"What are you girls hiding in my kitchen?'' She teased the group, having already been briefed on the situation by her dotting husband. Sarah took on a sheepish expression. "We bought some food for Friday's bonfire, and we invited two other people so we ended up spending more."

"Oh? Who did you invite?" Normally, it was only the group and their friends from the Reservation. It was very rare when they allowed other people to join in their festivities.

"We invited the new kids in town. Jasper and Rosalie.. We never did catch their last names." Alice quipped, glancing over to Sarah who shrugged. Bella giggled, "I'll ask my dad if he knows!"

Esme nodded her head, brushed a kiss to each of the girl's hair and shooed them from the kitchen. "Go. It's time for Dinner. Are you all staying? And Bella you know very well that you can take some home for Charlie."

She always seemed to be able to read the girl's minds before they even thought it. Each of them nodded with a smile before exiting the kitchen to attack the boys in the living room. "Ahha!"

"Oof!" Edward and Emmett grunted with the sudden weight of all three girl's on their stomachs. However, it was easy to lift them up when they caught their breath, and carried them out through the kitchen onto the patio. Esme's eyes were wide in surprise before she saw where they were headed, and quickly gathered five towels. When the girl's went down, they always got the boys back.

The sudden shriek and splash had Esme exiting the house with the towel in her hands. She set them on the patio table, and couldn't help the laugh when she noticed all five were in the pool. Apparently, the girls had such a good grip on the boys that they went in when they did.

"Alright, I brought towels so dry off when you're done horsing around and then Dinner will be ready!" She called out to the group in the pool before returning inside. The front door opened, and her husband walked up behind her to kiss her temple. Carlisle Cullen was, as termed by the nurses at the hospital, 'Dr. Hot bitch.'

His natural blond hair was a bit wavy, but was cut short so it didn't always get in his eyes. Edward's disheveled hair that could never be tamed could be blamed on Carlisle. He glanced out the kitchen window to see the girls shoving Emmett back into the pool, only for Bella to be picked up by Edward as he ran and jumped back into the pool.

Carlisle shook his head, smiling at the sight. "Still up to their old antics?" Esme just nodded, kissed his cheek and returned to cooking dinner for her children and husband. Before Esme or Carlisle could call the teens in for Dinner, they trudged in, partially dry and dripping water. With a narrow of her gaze, the group rushed up the stairs, occasionally sliding across the wooden floor for the bedroom's where they each grabbed some clothes.

The group was always at the Cullen's house, so they just ended up leaving some clothes there for times just like this. A couple minutes later, the now dry group thudded down the stairs and to the table where they took their seats. Esme was quick to serve the food which was Chicken Parmesan with garlic bread.

Esme, after taking her seat, questioned about their school day to which Sarah quickly answered. "Jessica tried to bait me into hitting her today when she shoved me into the gym lockers. "

Carlisle frowned slightly at that. "Why are they baiting you, Sarah?"

She shrugged, popping a piece of chicken into her mouth. "Probably because Victoria and Lauren already have an assault charge out on me that isn't getting anywhere because witnesses claim I was provoked, which I was. But we were alone in the locker room when she shoved me."

Carlisle glanced to the other teens sitting at the table, seeing them all nodding in agreement with what she said. He shook his head, and resumed eating. "This is getting really troublesome."

"It's getting tiring. It's been going on since sixth grade, Father. We are Juniors now." Edward was right. This entire feud started back in Middle School, and still hasn't ceased even now. They were graduating next year. Esme tsked slightly, finishing with her meal. A glance around the table showed that most of the group had finished eating, and were just discussing their day, so she quickly picked up the dirty plates with the help from Alice, and carried them into the kitchen to wash later.

Esme pressed a kiss to Alice's forehead, "Thank you, dear." Alice smiled and headed back out into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, but I must get home. Charlotte is helping me finish up my design."

The others called out their agreements of needing to get home, it was almost eight o'clock. Bella took the Tupperware filled with dinner from Esme, kissing her head and hugging Carlisle before heading out to climb into the rust bucket that was her truck. Alice kissed Edward softly, hugged his parents and the others before skipping out to her car. Emmett and Sarah hugged their cousin, Aunt and Uncle before racing out to the Jeep.

Sarah beat him to the driver side, and got to drive home. With a wave to everyone, they roared from the driveway and sped home. The other vehicles behind them heading in different directions once they got back into the center of Forks.

By the time everyone got home, they finished their homework, and headed to bed, excited for the upcoming Bonfire.

* * *

**A/N: **I was revising this before I submitted it, and I couldn't help but notice that nine times out of ten, every spelling error and red squiggly was to 'Carlisle.' I was about to flip some shit. Lol. I have a special shoutout to **Remykilday **for her help in writing this chapter. =]


	4. First Beach, Prt 1

**Summary:** There is rivalry at Forks High, and two students are about to enter the midst of it unknowingly. Two groups of senior students go head to head, trying to win the newest students over to their side. One fights with friendship and loyalty, the other with manipulation and betrayal. Cat fights at every corner, verbal assaults in every confrontation, when will the madness cease to exist? Despite the turf wars, the teens still manage to have fun and fall in love. Human.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or it's characters, besides my OC Sarah. However, SM has kindly let me borrow them for the duration of this story... -Cough.- This story is currently unbeta'd, however, if you'd like to beta for me, send me a message on twitter or here!

Read remykilday's story, **Love in An Elevator**, it's a collaboration between me and her! =] Also read **Darlin', **It's a really good story! I've also created a new story featuring Caius and my OC, Sarah. Vampire Love. 3 The story is **Transparent.**

* * *

**April 23, 2010.**

**Friday.**

**Forks, Washington.**

Thursday had passed by uneventful. No one attempted to bait Sarah or Bella into fighting, or arguing, and the demonic trio remained distant for the most part. There was no nasty remarks, any bitter sneers.. Nothing. Rosalie and Jasper had joined them yesterday as well, forced to do the typical first day introductions.

At first they were concerned, wondering how well the Whitlock's would fit into their tight-knit family, but just as quickly they realized.. they fit rather well. Except.. Sarah didn't take well to the newcomers. It didn't have anything to do with them, or rather, it had minimum to do with them.

Emmett was stressed due to the fact that Sarah was taking the additions a bit hard, unable to find the medium between everything. She had grown accustomed to only five of them, the affection flowing easily between the members due to how long they have known each other. There had been a couple times that Sarah had stood from the table, and quickly exited the current room just to be safe that she wouldn't retaliate. The tension and strain of trying to cope with the adjustment was just too complicated for her.

Friday wasn't any different. The tension during lunch was thick enough to cut with a butter knife. Sarah had distanced herself as far away from the table as she could. Seeing as how the sun was bright and it was warm out for once, the group had decided to eat outside for once. Sarah had seated herself at wall a couple feet away from the table where the others sat. She was a bit distracted, browsing through some of the photos within the portfolio the girl's had put together during photography.

The designer boots in front of her had her glancing up into the frustrated face of Rosalie. Unable to help herself, she thought that her and Alice would get along just fine. They were both fans of fashion and probably owned more designer clothes than her and Bella combined. If Sarah was to guess, she would suspect that the boots were Christian Louboutin.

Sarah even had to admit, the outfit Rosalie decided to wear to school was.. rather cute. A large, pale gray dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to above her elbows. The shirt was long on her, more like a dress to her mid-thighs and it was cinched at her waist with a thick, black belt. Black and platinum bangles covered one wrist, while a large, shimmering silver tiffany cuff was on the other wrist. Layered hoops dangled from her ears while a string of double layered black beads hung around her neck. She had left her purse over at the table, trusting the pixie to guard her Dolce & Gabbana Tote.

Rosalie shifted her weight onto one leg, patiently waiting for the girl below her to stand. When Sarah finally did stand, adjusting her shorts that barely hit mid-thigh, she took a quick glance over of her outfit, seizing her up for the most part. Black and pink DVS covered the girl's feet, legs bare up until her black shorts. A light gray graphic tee with a cross and 'Eternity' on it was covered by an unbuttoned vest. Black jelly bracelets covered one wrist, while a Coco Swarovski Crystal ring decorated her ring finger from knuckle to hand. It would leave one nasty mark if she punched someone.

On her other wrist, a collection of pink and black jelly bracelets with dangling gold peace signs settled against her skin. Her ears were decorated with white gold hoops adorned with small onyx diamonds and a peace sign at the bottoms. Coiled loosely around her throat was a double layered string of hexagonal black beads.

All in all, it was an outfit both her and Alice would approve of. Sarah focused her attention on Rosalie with a faint frown. What could she possibly wish to discuss away from the group? However, she tossed her bag onto the table, Bella quickly drawing it down between her and Emmett, and followed behind Rosalie who led the way. They turned the corner of the building, when Sarah suddenly found herself cornered against the brick wall.

"What is your problem with me and my brother?" Rosalie wasted no time in breaching the subject. Her crystal blue orbs bright, and frozen over with her indifference. Sarah's own pale orbs were equally as cold.

"I have no problem with you, for the most part. You just expect to be welcomed into the group so easily, but it's not that simple for me." Sarah snapped, frustration heavy in her tone of voice. Rosalie's eyes narrowed, her lips pressing into a thin frown before she sighed lightly.

"It's not easy for me and Jasper either. We went from being solo acts to pulled into an affectionate atmosphere where we had no secrets." The group had no problems telling everyone anything and everything that concerned the other. They kept nothing a secret. Rosalie stepped back from Sarah, letting her have more room.

"Look, lets head back to the table before they send a search party." Sarah stepped away from the wall then, holding her arm out for Rosalie, who looped her's through. With light smiles across their lips, they headed for the table where the group was packing up their belongings. The bonfire was that night, and the group had decided to skip after Lunch.

A smirk tugged at Sarah and Rosalie's lips, surprisingly causing them to look remarkably like siblings. Jasper glanced up when Rosalie returned to the table to grab her purse from Alice. His questioning gaze was enough for his sister to smile. "It's fine."

He glanced over to Sarah, to find her laughing with Bella. Emmett had lifted her up and thrown her smaller form over his shoulder in a fire-mans hold. For some reason, he felt a little off about Sarah, but figured it had something to do with her indifference to him and his sister joining the group, which was really close already and would now have to adjust.

He jolted from his thoughts when Sarah's foot accidentally smacked into the side of his head from Emmett spinning her around when he turned from one person to another. "Oops! Sorry Jazz!"

Jasper paused at the new nickname he got, but he shook his head and stood from the table, gathering the rest of his belongings. Alice twirled around on the tan, brown and white Jimmy Choo wedges she had worn to school, the skirt of her white, summery dress twisting around her petite figure with the movement. Her short hair was still in a disray, made worse by the ruffle from Edward and the twirling she did. In her hands was a Gucci bag that went well with her entire outfit. Pale gold and platinum pearls in a double layer was tied around her throat.

What was with the girls and pearls or beads today? Dual hearts dangled from her ears, completing the outfit tastefully. His attention drifted from the small pixie to the female standing next to her, holding Sarah's bag in her hand. Bella's hair had been drawn back in a messy side ponytail, leaving the length of her neck bare. A pair of dark wash denim Bermuda Shorts molded against her lower body, forming around her ass to perfection. Thong sandals adorned her dainty feet, her toes having been painted for tonight's festivities. A thick bangle with chains and sequins in an erratic pattern covered one wrist, while the other held a peace sign held on by two strips of brown leather. Simple dangling, light brown hoops with a dream catcher's appearance hung from her ears. Her top was rather eye-catching though. A thick strapped tank top that fell lower on one side at the end than the other and was covered with an assortment of dangles that hung from layers that was attached to the straps of the shirt.

A very flashy, but surprisingly fitting, outfit for her. Jasper shook his head, sadden with himself for the fact that he could name the purses, shoes or even the jewelery the girl's were wearing. He spent far too much time with Rosalie. He dumped the rest of his unfinished food in the trash can, following his sister and Emmett out to the parking lot. He and Rose had rode in to school with Sarah today, seeing as how they had moved in just down the street from them, being their only other neighbor for a couple miles. Their properties even met somewhere in the middle.

Bella, having Sarah's purse, removed her keys and unlocked the truck, tossing the bag into the back before putting the key in the ignition. Emmett dropped his sister down in the open door, letting her climb on inside before turning to head for his Jeep. He tossed the keys to Edward, who grinned at the chance to drive the Jeep for once, and then grabbed his bag to head back to the truck. Emmett helped Rosalie up into the back seat before climbing in after her as she scooted over to the opposite side. Edward, Alice and Bella piled into the Jeep, roaring off with a wave to the others. Sarah shook her head, pulled herself into the driver seat, and closed the door.

Jasper shook his head, tossed his bag on the floor of the truck, and hopped up into the passenger seat. "Let's go!"

Emmett yelled from the backseat, and when the final door and seat-belt was secured, she flew from the parking lot, which had Rosalie squealing in surprise. The mixture of songs she had burnt onto a CD to solve her and Emmett's problems was popped into the Radio, the first song blaring from the speakers being Point/Counter-Point by Streetlight Manifesto.

Jasper and Sarah started to sing along, surprisingly on key with each other, while Rosalie just rolled her eyes at the two, before bursting into laughter at her brother playing the drums on the dashboard. God only know how Sarah could drive while bouncing around in her seat. She was even bouncing her foot. It was just the sort of song that makes people want to move around. Emmett huffed at the music, but even he cracked a smile at his sister looking more comfortable around the new additions to their group. He knocked his shoulders into Rosalie's to the beat of the music, and when the song was over all four dissolve into fit's of giggles.

The next song to come on was We Be Steady Mobbin' by Lil Wayne. Emmett's face broke into a massive grin, and he began to rap the lyrics along with the song. Rosalie laughed so hard that she ends up snorting, which set's Jasper and Sarah off laughing so hard that they had tears streaming down their faces.

They pulled up at the Cullen's house, and the Whitlock twins climbed out of the truck giggling, while Sarah practically fell out of her truck. Luckily Edward, Alice and Bella had arrived before them, despite Sarah's maniacal driving, and Edward caught her round the waist before she face-planted into the dirt. Emmett was still sitting in the back of the car, waving his arms around whilst rapping. Alice and Bella caught a glimpse into the car, and started to snicker.

"What?" Emmett asked when he saw his friends practically rolling around in the driveway in fits of laughter when the song was over.

"You…rapper…LAME!" Were the only words that Sarah could gasp out, clutching her stomach. It actually hurt to breath.

"What the hell! You know I'm an awesome rapper, sister dear." Emmett boasted proudly as he stepped out of the vehicle. The group of friends were all gasping for air at this point, and Emmett glared at them, before stomping off up the Cullen's driveway and to the front door. Edward and the others followed him, still occasionally giggling at Emmett, and Edward unlocked the door before leading everyone into the house.

"Nice house." Rosalie smiled at Edward.

"Thanks. My mom is an interior designer, and she uses pictures of the house to lure in her clients." He smirked. It really was true. Esme would use the photos she had taken of the house before and after to show off her interior skills.

"Well, she must have a hell of a lot of clients." Jasper snickered.

"Oh, she does." Bella giggled, "Esme is one of the most respected designers in Washington. She get's jobs all over the state."

"Wow. I'm kind of surprised Mom hasn't tracked her down yet." Jasper added in. The Whitlock Matriarch was looking for someone to help redesign the interior of their new house to something the family was a little more familiar with, which was a more country/western feel.

"She probably has. She'll just be biding her time. She'll show up soon with a casserole, and bug Edward's mom till she agrees." Rosalie replied to her brother.

"Dude's. We have an agenda. Food!" Emmett howled to the group with a goofy smile.

"One track mind." Sarah muttered, and they all headed to the kitchen. Edward, Emmett, Alice, Sarah and Bella knew exactly what food they bought yesterday, and quickly pulled everything out from the fridge and the cupboards and began to pile it up on the counter. Jasper and Rosalie stood wide eyed as the group removed mountains of food.

"Can you grab some of the bags from underneath the sink?" Edward asked Jasper, who nodded quite dumbly and headed to the cabinet under the sink, pulling out all of the bags. It looked like they'll need them.

"How….how…how can we possibly need this much food?" Rosalie gasped in shock. The mountain of food was enough to fill an army twice!

"You've seen Emmett eat lunch twice now. Compared to the Quileute boys, he's a light eater." Sarah smirked, and Rosalie's eyes widened in disbelief. Watching Emmett eat lunch had been enough to make her feel nauseous. It was like watching a lion take down a gazelle. Horrifying and one of those things that you just can't look away from.

"That's…disturbing." Rosalie finally managed to get out.

"Yeah. Just wait. Once we're down to the last few burgers, fist fight's start. Paul once broke Sam's nose trying to get a hot-dog." Bella mentioned seriously.

"That was awesome." Sarah reminisced fondly. And really damn hot. Really, really damn hot.

Once the food was piled up on the rather large kitchen island, to the point where the occasional item kept falling onto the floor, only to be picked up by one of the group as they flitted round grabbing more food. Once they were finished, there was enough food to feed the entire town for at least a month, or so Rosalie thought.

"Okay. Rosalie, can you pack the chips and pretzels and stuff like that into these bags?" Alice chirped, darting forward and handing two large tote bags to Rosalie, who nodded her head. Alice then spun to Jasper.

"Jasper, dips, potato salad, coleslaw and stuff like that into these." She handed two cold storage bags to him.

"Emmett, drinks, Sarah, vegetables, Edward, meats, Bella, don't trip over anything." Bella shot a glare at a smirking Alice, who oversaw everyone's activities. Alice may be tiny, but she had the natural authority of a dictator. And she's a little scary, to be honest.

"Which cars are we taking?" Alice asked the group.

"The jeep and the Volvo have the most trunk space." Edward answered, which earned him a whack of a potato on the head.

"I'm not riding in the Volvo!" Sarah yelled out and Edward leveled a glare at her.

"The Volvo is a great car!" Edward huffed in defense to his car.

"It's a great car for driving to bingo." Sarah snickered.

"Children. Behave!" Alice commanded, and the two stopped talking. Alice's eyes glazed over. When they finally cleared, she points at Emmett. "You, take the drinks, vegetables, the cold storage bags, and anything that can be damaged or spilled."

"Why?" Edward asked, wondering why Emmett got to carry the more fragile items and he got the other.

"Because, sweetheart, you drive like your in a high-speed chase." Alice grinned, before quickly kissing him on the lips. "We'll take everything else in the Volvo, so you guys are all driving in the Jeep." Alice dictated, a few glares and sneers(mostly from Sarah) being her response.

Emmett shot her a salute before picking up a handful of bags. The others picked up the rest and followed him out, and Edward locked the front door behind him. They distributed the food into cars and Alice and Edward put everyone's stuff in the backseat of the Volvo, as well as some blankets a couple of coolers filled with ice, before climbing into the car and driving off. Emmett boosted Sarah up into the passenger seat before helping Rosalie into the backseat as well. Jasper grabbed Bella up by the waist and swung her up into the Jeep, causing her to start to giggle.

"Oh. Is somebody ticklish?" Jasper's eyes lit up at that information and he jumped into the car, before tickling Bella mercilessly, and she tried to escape, but Rosalie was blocking the way.

"Oh that's such a bad idea." Sarah snickered as Jasper continued to tickle Bella.

"Why?" Rosalie asked curiously, as Emmett climbed into the jeep and started the engine.

"She's a kicker." The siblings replied in unison. Rosalie was confused until Jasper yelped, and she spun around to look at her brother, who was clutching his ribs.

"Shit! Oh god I'm sorry!" Bella exclaimed as she managed to right herself.

"It's a lesson we've all learned bro." Emmett laughed. "When we were about 13, Bella broke my nose and busted up Sarah's lip when we tickled her. It's like an automatic response or something. Just be glad she didn't get you in the nuts."

"Well thank god for small miracles." Jasper rasped. Bella had a hard kick that could send any grown man cowering.

"I'm so, so sorry." Bella murmured.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Jasper reassured her. Or, he felt as fine as one could with a bruised rib.

"Okay kids. Let's roll!" Emmett yelled out, before pulling the car out of the driveway and heading toward La Push. Music pounded from the speakers, on occasion Rosalie and Emmett singing along, or Rosalie and Sarah, or other different pairings would add along to the vocals, the non-singing pair laughing and giggling.

During the sing along of The Veronica's, Revenge is Sweet, the jeep pulled up beside the Volvo at First Beach. Sarah, unable to help herself when she noticed Paul's figure just a ways down the beach, jumped and whistled loudly. The tanned male spun around, his brow furrowed before a cocky grin tugged at his lips and he started jogging toward the jeep. Sam and Quil, noticing their friend's attention being drawn away, followed behind him.

Sarah glanced to Emmett briefly, smirking to herself before she climbed up onto the outside of the jeep, balancing on the thin rail. Paul's eyes widened, worry and alarm bright in his chocolate orbs. Sam and Quil had matching expressions, and all three quickened their space. Unable to help herself, Sarah, giggling like a demented little child, propelled herself from the side of the jeep, twisting herself into a perfect back flip.

"SARAH!" Paul's husky voice shouted as he darted forward, concerned for the female he just loved teasing to death. When she landed the flip with barely a wince, and didn't fall, he slid to a stop with a frown. Jasper had even leaned out of the jeep in worry for the girl he just met a couple days prior.

She couldn't help the giggles that erupted from her at the guys faces. Apparently, they've never seen Parkour, which she enjoyed doing in her spare time. Which was a lot. Rosalie slipped from the jeep with a grin, Bella giggling just as had as Sarah was, and the three skipped off past the stunned Paul, Quil and Sam, who just stupidly stared after them.

Emmett shook his head, and smacked Jasper upside the head. They both quickly started unloading their stuff, the stunned three rushing to help. By the time they had arrived to the area where the bonfire was set up, all of them were stunned speechless, even Emmett.

Rosalie had shredded the shirt she wore, leaving the accessories on. Her bikini was baby blue, bringing out the shade of her eyes, and was strapless and tiny. The bottoms had black rubber semi-circles holding the fabric together at her hips. Alice was dressed in a baby pink tiny bikini that seemed more like lingerie than an actual bathing suit.

Bella was garbed in a cobalt blue bikini with black designs on the fabric. It was more conservative than Rosalie and Alice's, but she still couldn't help the faint blush marking her cheeks. Paul couldn't seem to stop gaping at Sarah, which had Emmett smacking him upside the head. She had dressed in a dark, blood red bikini with black stripes.

The guy's shook their heads, stripping off their shirts which had the girl's gawking at the figures in front of them. Each guy had a delicious six pack, and some muscle in their arms and upper body. Even they had to shake their head to regain their thoughts from the gutter.

They were so lost in their thoughts for that split second that they missed the conspiring glances between the guys. Emmett swooped in, throwing Rosalie over his shoulder. She shrieked, and pounded her fists against his back. Jasper hoisted Bella up over his shoulder, clutching her tight as she started struggling, almost forcing him to drop her.

Edward nabbed up Alice before she could even react, and held her in a fire-mans hold. The last left was Sarah, who looked ready to bolt for safety. It took Paul, Sam and Quil to wrestle her down, all three having hold of a section of her body. The group marched for the waves, struggling to keep their wriggling cargo in place.

The next thing the girl's knew, they were soaked with salt water. The chill quickly spreading through their bones, but it only lasted a second before it was replaced by bliss. When they broke the surface, the guys were scrambling for the beach, which had the girls giggling.

They would get them back when they least expect it.

"The water feels really good." Sarah and Rosalie spoke at the same time, which sent the group back into giggles. Each of them floated along the surface of the water, sighing with delight at the temperature of the water.

"Aren't they aware we are not getting out yet?" Bella questioned after a couple seconds. From the shore, it looked like the girls weren't in sight.

"They are probably too busy thinkin' we are plotting revenge." Alice smirked, "Which we are."

"Just not right now! This is pure bliss!" Sarah purred, only to shriek as she was yanked under the water. One by one, before they could react, the girl's were yanked beneath the water, only to resurface up on top of shoulders.

Rosalie swayed on top of Emmett's shoulders, smacking him on the top of the head roughly.

"You jerks!" Sarah exclaimed as she broke the surface on Paul's shoulders. Bella and Alice soon joined them on Edward and Jasper's shoulders. While they were busy discussing the freaking water, the guys had sneaked up on them again! This just wouldn't do.

"Chicken fight?" Paul's gruff voice questioned the group, each of the girls glancing at each other with a competitive grin.

"Hell yea!" Rosalie shouted in excitement, wiggling around and almost falling from Emmett's shoulders.

"Whose against whose?" Alice chirped, practically vibrating with her excitement.

"Free for all!!!!!" Emmett howled, rushing forward. Rosalie squealed, while the girls shrieked in surprise when they were suddenly attacked by the flailing blond. The guys all headed for each other, the girls reaching out to grab another and try to knock them off the guys shoulders.

Sarah and Rosalie were going head to head, Alice and Bella doing the same a little ways away. Sarah's hand was pressed against her opponents face, while Rosalie had her hand gripping the back of her neck. One was pushing, the other was pulling. No one was hardly budging until, with a sudden lunge forward, Sarah and Rosalie toppled both off of the shoulders and into the water in a tangled mess.

Bella and Alice weren't fairing any better. Bella had her arms around Alice's tiny little figure, trying to pull her off of Edward's shoulders while Alice was holding a death grip around Bella's shoulders. Neither were going anywhere. Eventually, however, they both crashed into the water.

All four broke the surface, giggling and clutching onto the other, their feet barely touching the ground. "Why did you take us out to the deep part?! We are short compared to you guys!"

Alice latched onto Edward's sides, draping her legs around his waist while Bella clutched onto Jasper in the same fashion. Sarah climbed up onto Paul's back, nestling her chin down against the curve of his neck. Rosalie pulled herself up onto Emmett's shoulders, settling comfortably in place.

"To the shore!" Sarah shouted, careful to keep her tone down so she didn't bust Paul's ear drum, and thrust her fist into the air. The guys chuckled, shook their head, and aimed for the shore.


End file.
